Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust treatment apparatus and a container apparatus for reducing concentration of harmful components from an exhaust gas produced in a fire, etc., and then discharging the exhaust gas.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as treatments for detoxifying harmful gases, for example, a treatment method described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-099719 and a system described in International Publication WO 2004/030767 have been proposed.
The above treatment method is a detoxifying treatment method for performing detoxifying treatment for harmful gases discharged in the process of producing semiconductors. In the detoxifying treatment, treatment liquid is brought into contact with treatment target gases containing a hydride gas introduced into a scrubber whereby the treatment target gases are detoxified. The alkali concentration of the treatment liquid is lowest at the gas inlet port at which the treatment target gases are introduced into the scrubber, and highest at the gas outlet port at which the treatment target gases are discharged from the scrubber.
The above system is a treatment system used for treatment of detoxifying harmful substances contained in fluid. This treatment system includes suction means for sucking fluid containing harmful substances, discharge means for discharging fluid sucked by the suction means, and harmful substance treatment means provided between the suction means and the discharge means, for treating harmful substances contained in the fluid sucked by the suction means. This harmful substance treatment means includes means for detoxifying harmful substances contained in the fluid sucked by the suction means.